


Chicken & Cupcakes

by Powerfulweak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But mostly pure fluff, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Valentine's Day, mentions of alcohol as a coping mechanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerfulweak/pseuds/Powerfulweak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting in line at the grocery store late on Valentine's day, Dean Winchester notices the guy in front of him buying flowers and cupcakes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken & Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this picture on Tumblr](http://powerfulweak.tumblr.com/post/111856109555/stunningpicture-two-very-different-nights-12). Just a bit of fluffy sweetness.

If Dean is going to spend Valentine’s Day alone, he’s at least going to do it drunk.

He sets the bottle of Jack Daniels on the check-out conveyer belt along with a 12-piece box of fried chicken. Sam would say Dean is “eating his feelings”, but what does Sam know. He gets to spend Valentine’s Day with his beautiful wife and new baby daughter. He’s the last person Dean wants to talk to about his _feelings_.

Dean glances ahead of him in line, pleasantly surprised by the sight of a very attractive, dark-haired man glancing absently at the tabloids along the rack. For a brief moment, visions of typical meet-cute scenarios and cheesy pick-up lines dance through Dean’s head. That is, until he looks down and notices the man’s items: a bouquet of pale pink tulips and a dozen pink-frosted, heart-sprinkled cupcakes.

Dean’s face falls; of course this guy is taken. There’s no way he is buying those items on Valentine’s Day if he doesn’t have someone to share them with.

Hell, with Dean’s luck, the guy is probably straight as well.

The sharp trill of “Flight of the Bumblebee” rings out and Dean watches as the man pulls his phone out.

“Hello?” He answers, voice much rougher than Dean would have expected. “Hello, Gabriel.” Dean frowns deeper at the name. No doubt this Gabriel is the boyfriend and recipient of the cupcakes and flowers; Dean already hates him.

“Yes… uh-huh… Pink frosted, yes, I’ve got them.”  the man’s voice grows agitated as he speaks. “No! No, milkshakes… Oh, do _not_ be such a drama king! You are not going to spend Valentine’s Day camped out in my apartment, stuffing your face and wallowing in self-pity... Because I said so, Gabriel!”

_Trouble in paradise_ , Dean thinks, smirking to himself. _Awesome_.

“Well, I’m alone and miserable too. You don’t hear me whining about it!”  The man angrily hisses into the phone. “Yeah, yeah, I’m the worst brother on the planet. That’s why I’m letting you live with me rent-free… Yes… I will. Alright, see you soon, Gabe. Bye.” The man taps the ‘end call’ button and sighs heavily. His gaze drops and Dean’s heart breaks a little over how sad and despondent he looks.

“Just the cupcakes, actually,” he mumbles to the cashier as he goes to pull out his wallet. “I’m not going to buy the flowers… Waste of money, anyway.” The cashier nods boredly and takes the flowers off the belt, placing them on the counter behind her.

The man quietly pays for his cupcakes and takes the bag from cashier before walking out. Dean watches helplessly as the man disappears into the snowy parking lot.

“Is that all for you, sir?” The cashier asks, shaking Dean from his thoughts. Dean’s eyes dart from her face to the automatic doors to the abandoned flowers.

“No,” Dean mumbles. “I’ll take those as well.” He points to the bouquet. The cashier shrugs and picks up the flowers, handing them to Dean. He quickly grabs his grocery bag off the end of the check-out line and dashes out into the parking lot.

Dean glances around frantically, praying that the man hasn’t left yet, when he spots him carefully shuffling toward the back of the lot.

“Hey!” Dean calls out, hurrying toward him, “Hey, you! Cupcakes!” Just as the man turns his head to look at Dean, face pinched in confusion, Dean’s foot hits a patch of ice. He skids two feet, arm flailing, before completely losing his balance and dropping unceremoniously onto his ass.

“Oh my God!” Dean hears someone gasp. He looks up in horror, realizing he just took a pratfall in front of the guy he was hoping to impress. The same guy who is now trudging across a snowy parking lot towards him. “Are you alright?”

Dean blushes furiously and tries to stand, groaning in pain as he does. He does a once over, not detecting anything broken and happily noting than he managed to save the chicken and whiskey in the fall.

It’s then that he notices that he fell right on the flowers.

“Fuck!” Dean mutters, “I’m sorry… I was just trying to… Dammit!” He reaches down and grabs the ruined bouquet.

“I saw that you didn’t buy these,” Dean attempts to explain, “and I overheard your phone conversation, not that I make a habit of eavesdropping, I just… You looked like you really needed the flowers.” He offers the crushed flowers in the man’s direction. He doesn’t know why he admitted all of that just now. In addition to looking like a clumsy oaf, he now looks like a creepy flower stalker. The man takes the offered bouquet.

“You... You bought these for me?” He asks. Dean nods.

“I didn’t think you deserved to be miserable on Valentine’s Day,” He admits glumly. He truly expects the guy to throw the flowers down, walk away, and drive off without a word. Instead, he cradles them to his chest.

“Thank you,” he mumbles softly. He tentatively sniffs the flowers before glancing up at him. Dean is instantly caught by the bright blue of the man’s eyes.“What’s your name?”

“Uh, Dean,” he stutters out, offering a cold hand. the man shakes it.

“I’m Castiel,” the man says, “It’s nice to meet you, Dean.” A silly grin teases at the corner of his mouth and, damn, if his name doesn’t sound perfect coming from Castiel’s mouth.

They stand there, awkwardly holding each other’s hands, before Dean clears his throat and pulls away.

“So, uh, Cas… Can I call you Cas?” He nods enthusiastically. “I already bought my dinner,” Dean holds up the grocery bag for Cas to see, “But if you’ve got time, if you want, I’d, uh, love to grab a cup of coffee or a slice of pie with you.” Castiel’s cheeks flush slightly and Dean isn’t sure if it’s from the cold or the request.

“I’d love that, Dean,” Cas replies. He reaches out, taking Dean’s hand and winding them together.

Later in the evening, Cas will receive several angry texts from Gabe, demanding his cupcakes, and the Impala will reek of fried chicken as it freezes in the backseat. It doesn’t matter, though. For Cas and Dean, spending the evening at an all-nite diner, sharing coffee and pie, will become the first of many wonderful Valentine’s Days together.

 

 


End file.
